To satisfy the growing demands for wireless data traffic since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. That is why the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (post LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, deployment of the 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmWave) band (for example, 60 GHz) is under consideration. In order to mitigate propagation path loss and increase a propagation distance in the mmWave band, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, to improve a system network, techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Besides, advanced coding modulation (ACM) techniques such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access techniques such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed for the 5G communication system.
To cancel interference between symbols transmitted by a transmitter, a receiver adopts a linear equalizer using a linear scheme in a wireless communication system.
Meanwhile, integer forcing (IF) was proposed, which has a similar complexity to those of linear schemes and offers performance close to a maximum likelihood (ML) scheme with optimum performance as a non-linear scheme.
An advantage of IF lies in that IF does not cause noise amplification which is a problem encountered with conventional linear reception schemes, because the sum of codewords transmitted through each transmission antenna of a transmitter (that is, summed codeword) is decoded directly at each reception antenna of a receiver.
For IF implementation, however, the condition that a summed codeword should also be a codeword should be satisfied. As far as a code (or encoding scheme) of the transmitter is still used, it is difficult to satisfy the condition. Accordingly, there is a need for a new encoding (or coding) scheme.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.